


The Problem With Gossip

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She directs her words to Steve, who she's pretty sure she's never met until now, which is embarrassing because she's dressed in the first clothes she found in Tony's closet. In this case, an old shirt from her AFROTC days, dark grey with Suns Out, Guns Out displayed across the chest, and a pair of Tony's sweatpants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters.

"You know, I knew that you weren't a great guy, but I expected you to have a little more respect than this." A newspaper drops to the glass tabletop that he's resting his elbows on and the picture on the front glares up at him, one of him with his arm around some actress or another, he doesn't actually remember her name. Steve scowls down at him when he raises his head with a bleary look of confusion and crosses his arms across his chest with a stern look. "What?" Steve's starting to look more murderous by the second when he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs as if he's actively trying to stop himself from doing something Tony will regret later. It's doing nothing to clue him in as to what the hell he's talking about. "Has Pepper seen this?" That just makes him even more confused. "Pepper? Why would she care? Wait, did I miss something important again?" The vein near Steve's eye starts twitching, and it would probably be hilarious if he didn't feel like he'd stepped into the Twilight zone, "Did I break something again, because I can get it fixed." The coffee in his mug has gone lukewarm now and he wrinkles his nose when he takes a giant gulp of it but drinks it all anyway. "Are you kidding me, you don't see what's wrong with cheating on Pepper?!" Coffee sprays across the table at those words and he wheezes after he makes a gagging sound from inhaling some of the liquid. He coughs for so long that Steve hits him on the back a few times and watches, slightly worried when Tony's face turns steadily more red. He's not expecting the burst of laughter at all. "Whoa, there, Capsicle, I can tell you that I have definitely not been cheating on Pepper." The doors open with an almost silent hissing sound then and the woman in the picture walks out, dressed in a worn shirt and what looks like an overly-large pair of sweatpants, making her way straight for the coffee machine. Both Tony and Steve turn to watch after her, but for wildly different reasons. They're still looking when she turns around and stops when she notices their staring, freezing with the coffee mug raised halfway to her mouth. "What?" Tony looks like he's heard the best joke of his life and Steve looks like he's going to faint on the floor. "Are you okay, because you don't look so good?" She directs her words to Steve, who she's pretty sure she's never met until now, which is embarrassing because she's dressed in the first clothes she found in Tony's closet. In this case, an old shirt from her AFROTC days, dark grey with Suns Out, Guns Out displayed across the chest, and a pair of Tony's sweatpants. He gapes at her for a few seconds when she reaches over Tony, grabbing his empty coffee cup and replacing it with her full one then turns back towards the counter and presses a button on the space-age coffee machine to fill the empty mug. She sinks into the chair beside him and pushes the plate of fruit towards him, switching it for the newspaper and flattening it out along the table with the pages open to the sports section. The whole scene feels oddly domestic and familiar. "Oh, sorry, I should've asked, did you want any coffee?" The ring on her finger flashes in the light when she raises a hand up to scratch at the side of her head and it looks oddly familiar but he can't quite remember where he's seen it before. She rises out of the chair and grabs the full mug of coffee from the machine and puts it on the table in front of him then turns her attention back to the newspaper and mouths words to herself as she reads along in silence. Her whole body twitches when she sits upright as if she's forgotten something and directs her next words somewhere to her left, "JARVIS, could you please tell Pepper to clear Tony's schedule for the day, we're going on a short trip for the weekend." It's Steve's turn to choke on his coffee and splutter when the robotic British voice answers with "Of course, Mrs. Stark."


End file.
